Coincidental Valentine
by Jeva
Summary: [One Shot] SatouTakagi fluff. ...and just why did no one remind Satou of February the 14th?


**

Coincidental Valentine

**

It was a dangerous time.

Or in the words of Charles Dickens--"It was the best of times; it was the worst of times..."

It started a week before That Day. She had come to work only to be set in an uncomfortable mood by how her co-workers were suddenly so helpful and polite. All of them smiled disarmingly at her whenever she entered a room, and of course, there was always another person holding out a warm cup of coffee for her to take.

It was unsettling.

So she complained about it to Takagi Wataru, her partner and the only man who'd treated her the same way throughout the week. He hadn't been much help, smiling awkwardly and sweating nervously as he suggested that perhaps the men just thought she needed some attention since there was a noticeable lack of cases lately. (Damn the Mouris since they wouldn't be back from vacation until a couple of days from then.)

Even with that idea, however, she wasn't satisfied. So she turned to her only other female friend who wasn't on vacation, fellow police officer Miyamoto Yumi. Instead of getting the facts laid out for her, what she'd gotten out of _that_ conversation was a half-moon stare and a sarcastic question along the lines of, "Do you have any idea what the date is?"

...and just why did no one _remind_ her of February the 14th?

Two days from the romantic holiday, and she found herself already dreading going to work everyday. Since she knew what was up, she understood why the men were behaving so oddly. They all wanted to buy their way into getting chocolate from her--even Megure-keibu!

Takagi, who had gotten shoved away from her desk several hundred times in the past five days, was the only one that assured her that he wasn't going to try to do the same as the others because, more than likely, something would go awry. This was then proven by an impatient officer's coffee suddenly spilling all over the younger man, who'd yelped at the heat of the liquid as it splashed onto him and then blushed at the raucous laughter from the other men.

While her partner went to clean himself up, she found herself pouncing on the officer who had the coffee and giving him a verbal thrashing he'd always remember. She would always later look back at the scene and wonder if she had said anything incriminating or just stuck to the theme of That-Was-My-Coffee-That-You-Spilled-So-Y ou'd-Better-Get-Me-Another-Cup-Damn-It! If she had, none of the other men picked up on it and just laughed at the officer's expense. Of course, said officer flushed deeply and went off to get her another cup of coffee, which also ended up getting spilled all over Takagi as he came running in, claiming that there was a case for them to work on.

And that was where the two of them were the day before Valentine's Day. On another murder case. Victim's body found, yet again, by Edogawa Conan and his group of friends. (She was beginning to wonder if any of the five of them were going to be mentally sane when they grew up.) What they had in the beginning of the investigation was: three suspects, no murder weapon, a nosey nine-year-old that only Takagi listened to and took seriously, and a grumpy private detective who pounded said kid on the head before bodily throwing him out of the room.

Needless to say, it was an eventful but routine investigation for the Tyoko Police that only took a whole of six hours to solve as Mouri Kogoro--the famous Sleeping Kogoro, great detective--seemed to refuse to go into his usual trance. Takagi would later comment on a suspicion he had about it, but she just found herself laughing, thinking it all to be ridiculous. (Really, just because Conan was out in the hall for over two or three hours of the time period didn't mean he had something to do with it!)

She only stopped laughing when her partner commented on the time, a quarter until midnight, and an idea began to form in her mind.

Her face heated at the thought, but when she asked Takagi if he wanted to go get some coffee or something warm before they headed home, she'd kept her bearings and her confident air, ignoring how he looked to her with shock, how his eyes on her face made her cheeks burn even more, and how her distraction caused her to nearly collide with a pole. After the close-call with the pole-that-jumped-out-of-nowhere, she'd finally just snapped at the stammering police detective, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into a cafe.

It was purely coincidence that she ordered for him when he couldn't seem to think of anything. It was only in the minds of others that the hot chocolate that she'd ordered for him was the only chocolate she gave to any guy during Valentine's Day, much to the disappointment of her co-workers.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder what Takagi would get her for White Day as they sat in that cafe, hands still holding onto one another as both of them conveniently forgot that they hadn't let go.

.  
.  
.

-fin-

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Okay, so I wrote this all the way back in February and I've been a lazy bum and haven't been posting on FF.N at all in all this time--but I have been writing! So there's going to be a flood of fics and ficslets from me! Isn't that fun? Anyway, I wrote this little bit because of the LJ community manycases1truth was all pink and it was...getting to me, I guess. So...yeah. Cuteness. 

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
